


Three isn't Always a Crowd

by Francowitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: For anniversaries and events, Viktor was always one who would go above and beyond. After many long discussions and pleading, Viktor finally agreed, they would have a nice romantic night in. What he did not expect was that Yuuri had some other plans...





	Three isn't Always a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesleepingsatellite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/gifts).



> This would be a treat, a second fic for [thesleepingsatellite ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite) which I hope they enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to my lovely [Phayte ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte) who looked over this fic for me.

For anniversaries and events, Viktor was always one who would go above and beyond. For their first wedding anniversary he rented out an island where he flew in all of their nearest and dearest. It was a crazy party that lasted a full week. Their second year, Viktor surprised Yuuri with a trip to Paris where they had a private tour of the Louvre and had a dinner at a restaurant where they could see the Eiffel Tour entirely lit up. Their third year, Viktor convinced Yuuri to fly out to Niagara Falls, where they proceeded to get married a second time so they could honeymoon with a trip across Canada. Their fourth year involved a month long trek through the Outback, which Yuuri insisted on having Yuri and Otabek come along so that they could also get the experience. So for  their fifth year, Yuuri pleaded with Viktor that they would stay at home. No grand gestures, just the two of them. 

 

After many long discussions and pleading, Viktor finally agreed, they would have a nice romantic night in. Yuuri was out dropping Makkachin off to Lilia and Yakov’s for the night so that they could enjoy the evening alone. 

 

Viktor had taken it upon himself to put together a romantic dinner. He was extra excited as he had managed to actually recreate his mother in law’s Katsudon as he knew it was one of Yuuri’s favourites and so far everything smelt right. The rice cooker had just clicked finished when he heard the sound of the door to their apartment unlock.

 

“Yuuuuri!” Viktor sang out from the kitchen.

 

“Oh Vitya, smells great! I’m home!” 

 

Viktor heard Yuuri speaking low as though there were someone else with him. He turned off the stove as he walked out of the kitchen to see who was at the door with his husband. 

 

Viktor stopped short when he saw the tall form of their friend, Swiss skater Christophe Giacometti. His hair was still done in the undercut style, but gone was the goatee and stubble. 

 

“Chris!” Viktor put on what Yuuri liked to refer to as his ‘press smile’, “What a surprise, Yuuri?”

 

Christophe beamed at Viktor, “Hey! I just got in- aaaaaand you had no idea I was coming…” He held up his two bags motioning to the other end of the apartment, “I’ll just put these in the bedroom, same as before right Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri smiled and nodded, “Yes you know the way.”

 

Viktor kept his smile as Christophe made his way through the apartment, Yuuri and Viktor had a three bedroom. One which was kept specially for Yuri when he would stay over, their master and one guest room. Once he saw that Christophe was out of the main living area, Viktor turned back to his husband.

 

“Yuuri? Did you forget what day it is?”

 

Yuuri chuckled, “Clearly not, I came back without Makka.”

 

Viktor drew closer to cup his husbands face and kiss him gently, “I thought we were having a nice night in. I even made dinner.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes sparkled, “Oh believe me we will be having a nice night in, and wait you made dinner? I mean it smells really good, you didn’t order from one of the restaurants and have it delivered?”

 

“Yuuuuuuuri…”

 

Yuuri chuckled, “Vitya, it smells delicious,” he sniffed the air, “is that Katsudon?”

 

Viktor smiled nodding, “Da my love, and I used Okaasan’s recipe.”

 

Yuuri smiled fondly, he loved how close his husband was to his family. That Viktor would go so far to make his favourite meal for their anniversary. Yuuri hoped that Viktor would be as touched and happy when he found out what his gift would be. 

 

Viktor led Yuuri to the kitchen so he could serve out for the three men, “So my love can you tell me now why our night for two has become three?”

 

Yuuri blushed the pink coloring, all the way down his neck, in the way that Viktor adored. 

 

“Well, I know how you love grand gestures and you did keep your promise of no Island adventures or crazy whirlwind trips.”

 

Viktor nodded still not following how that had anything to do with their Swiss guest. 

 

“So I got to thinking of what it was that I could do for you,” Yuuri’s bright pink went darker, “and- well- I got to thinking.”

 

Viktor smirked as he watched his husband fidget, “You take much longer and I will just have to ask Chris why he is here.”

 

Yuuri covered his face with his hands mumbling something. Viktor laughed bending down while grasping Yuuri’s wrists, “Baby, try that again.”

 

“I thought you might enjoy having a night with both of us. Like we did just before the wedding.”

 

Viktor's eyes went wide as he let what Yuuri just say sink in. Christophe was here for a night with them both. 

 

“So, I hope that it is okay,” Christophe spoke as he had joined the pair in the kitchen shrugging, “I'm sorry Viktor, Yuuri for barging in but I was finished settling in and dinner smells rather nice.”

 

Christophe leaned over Yuuri, nuzzling against the smaller man. Viktor licked his lips watching as his husband squirmed as though uncomfortable with the touch, turning bright red. It would be a lie if he denied wanting a wild night with the two of them. 

 

“Well, let's not let this sit any longer. And then after. . .” Viktor let the sentence hang with a soft smile. 

 

Dinner was a quick affair with the three men sitting at the small table. Viktor was happy at the company truth be told. Since he and Yuuri had fully retired from skating he found the they were not seeing their friends as often. Christophe talked about all the antics of the current skaters. Complaining about some of the new skaters who talked more game than JJ. And who was retiring in the new season. 

 

As dinner ended and dishes were cleaned away, there was a change in the overall atmosphere that was palatable. Viktor saw the heated expression in his husband eyes. Viktor shivered as he knew that soon shy Yuuri would be gone and Eros would arrive.

 

Yuuri walked over to Viktor, running his hands up to cup the back of Viktor’s head, pulling him in so their foreheads touched, “Wait five minutes before joining us.”

 

Viktor knew the moment that they crossed the threshold he would no longer be the one in control. Not that he ever was in control when he thought about it, even when Yuuri was sputtering and stumbling over his words there was nothing that Viktor would not do to make this man happy.

 

Viktor and Yuuri had hooked up with Christophe on more than one occasion over the years, mostly at competitions when they were all at the same events. Despite his history, it had been Yuuri who introduced the idea of having a threesome with Christophe to Viktor. Yuuri had known of the pair’s history, that they had a casual friends with benefits arrangement. That it had all stopped once Viktor fell in love with Yuuri, there were no more random hook-ups or post event international booty calls. It was at a GPF banquet where Viktor was watching as Yuuri and Christophe were spinning around the stripper pole; when his fiancé came up to suggest that they invite the Swiss man back to their room for a little fun. The chemistry had been amazing with the trio that it became a regular thing until Yuuri and Viktor both retired. Viktor had not realized just how long it had been and how much he had missed this when he walked into seeing his husband and best friend making out, semi nude on their king sized bed.

 

Seeing Yuuri disheveled and flush with desire was perhaps his favourite look, Viktor felt his cock begin to harden. Yuuri looked over to Viktor, his one arm out beckoning, the other on Christophe’s waist, who was kissing and sucking at his neck. 

 

Now when it came to the bedroom, Viktor knew there were rules that he had to follow, that he craved. He was not allowed to touch without permission, no kissing, and no release until Yuuri gave the okay. It was a kink which Yuuri discovered a few months into their living together. Yuuri had snapped at Viktor over not doing the dishes and somehow it led to them having some of the best sex. 

 

Viktor walked to the edge of the bed, leaning his face into the offered palm, practically purring when he felt Yuuri’s thumb rub across his lips. 

 

“Vitya, you look over dressed,” Yuuri pulled his hand away to reposition himself at the head of the bed, drawing Christophe down to sit beside him. “Strip for us, nice and slow.”

 

Viktor could feel the heat of a blush on his cheeks as eyes the colour of molten caramel and hazel watched him. Viktor regretted that he was only wearing a pair of lounge pants and a simple tee shirt. He had planned to change into something different but that idea died the moment that Yuuri walked in the door with Christophe. Viktor ran a hand along the hem of his grey shirt, sliding it upwards, hooking a finger under so that his abdomen was slowly revealed in the way he knew his husband adored. He did not fully remove the shirt until after he saw the slight nod from Yuuri. 

 

On the bed, Christophe was stroking Yuuri through his boxer briefs, his erection pushing against the dark fabric. Viktor ran his hands over his chest, pinching his own nipples until they were standing at attention before drawing them lower to the waist of his pants. His thumbs hooked under the elastic band as he slid the fabric down, his breath caught, feeling the fabric drag across his leaking cock. His erection sprung from its confines, bobbing heavily as the pants were pushed down to fall to the floor. Viktor stepped out of the legs waiting for permission to join the pair. 

 

Viktor stood still while he watched Christophe make his way towards him. Yuri smiled as he palmed his own hard cock. Christophe smiled as he kneeled up and invited Viktor onto the bed, with a quick glance for approval from Yuri, Viktor climbed up. He stopped when indicated and stayed back on his knees with his hands behind his back as Yuuri expected of him. 

 

Christophe smirked at the display looking back to Yuuri, “You trained him since we last were together?”

 

Yuuri chuckled, biting the edge of his plump lips, “It wouldn't do to have a poorly behaved pet now would it?”

 

Christophe’s eyes widened then looked back to Viktor, “Your safe word?”

 

Viktor looked once more to Yuuri who nodded, flushing he spoke, “Chihoko.”

 

Christophe could not hide the glint of amusement from his face when he heard the word, reminding him of much earlier days. He ran his hands along Viktor, enjoying the shiver that passed through him. 

 

“You remember the rules?” 

 

Viktor looked to Yuuri nodding, “No touching or releasing until told.”

 

Yuuri smiled as his husband recited the rules, his cock leaking, making the fabric of his boxer briefs wet. Yuuri cocked his finger to Viktor, “Come here Vitya, let’s put that dirty mouth of yours to some use.”

 

Viktor crawled over on all fours towards Yuuri, his ass high in the air. He knew not to use his hands, that Yuuri would want him to suck through the fabric. He could feel his own cock hanging heavily as he lowered his mouth and licked at the wet spot, moaning as he smelt the musky scent of Yuuri, sucking at the salty wet fabric. As he worked on Yuuri, he felt the bed shift and hands touching his ass. 

 

He gasped at the sensation, taking his mouth away from Yuuri for the briefest of moments. It was then that he felt the sharp sting as Christophe’s hand came down slapping his cheek. Viktor groaned with each smack, he licked and sucked at Yuuri’s erection until the fabric was well soaked through. Christophe gently caressed Viktor, his ass was hot, stinging from the blows. 

 

Christophe loved to eat ass, the fact that he had Viktor’s toned cheeks in front of his face just drove him wild. He watched as Viktor had crawled over to Yuuri, sucking at his cock through the fabric. He took that time to slap those pale cheeks, he wanted to see them flush and bright. Each hit brought a flush of colour to the surface, Christophe used one hand to stroke himself as he kept working that ass, enjoying the moans that erupted from Viktor. 

 

Christophe sighed, “Oh Yuuri, you should see how lovely and red he is right here, I just want to bury my face between these red and hot cheeks.”

 

Yuuri placed a hand under Viktor’s chin, indicating for him to stop what he was doing- turning his face upwards, “Do you hear that love? How would you like a reward?”

 

Viktor let out a whine like moan, his cock bobbing in response. 

 

Viktor watched as Yuuri pulled down his briefs in one solid motion, throwing them to the floor. His cock was hard and dripping with precum, Yuuri caressed Viktor’s face.

 

“Now Vitya, prep me well and make me cum at least once.”

 

Viktor nodded his mouth eagerly covering over the leaking cock, he moaned as he drew his head down. Behind him Christophe began to work his own entrance open, Viktor’s moans vibrated through Yuuri. Yuuri dug his fingers through Viktor’s platinum locks, as his hips rose up to fuck Viktor’s mouth. The more Viktor gagged- the harder he thrusted. Viktor could feel his own cock throbbing as he relaxed his throat, allowing for Yuuri to go as deep as he could. 

 

Christophe true to his word, spread the warmed cheeks, open exposing Viktor’s tight entrance. He groaned with pleasure as he ran his tongue around the tight ring. Gently he pressed his tongue in, twirling it at the fluttering muscle, feeling the moment that Viktor relaxed into him, pressing his ass against Christophe’s mouth. Christophe added in a finger as he licked and sucked, hooking it until he could find the right spot to drive his lover wild. After a few moments, he knew he had the spot when he felt Viktor’s ass tighten around his finger and tongue, the man moaning around Yuuri’s cock. Pulling his mouth away, Christophe adding in another finger, he wanted to get himself inside as soon as he could, as he felt close to bursting. 

 

Yuuri came when he felt Viktor stiffen and moan, he knew that Christophe had found Viktor’s prostate. He thrusted up, feeling his balls tighten as he released down his husband’s throat. Viktor came off Yuuri with a wet pop, his icy blue eyes never moving from Yuuri’s face. Yuuri leaned forward to kiss those swollen lips. He could taste himself in Viktor’s mouth, both men moaning as their tongues tangled with each other. With a small smile, Yuuri drew away from the kiss,  his thumb gently wiping away the spit and cum which had dripped down Viktor’s chin. 

 

“That was lovely,” he hummed, “now use that mouth and open me up wide, I want to feel you inside me- my Vitya.”

 

Yuuri leaned back, spreading his legs wide as Viktor moved back down between them. Viktor using the flat side of his tongue, ran it down the now soft length of Yuuri, sucking each of his balls before moving lower to the puckered hole. With a soft moan, he ran his tongue along the outside ring. Viktor lapped and sucked at Yuuri, pressing past the muscle, letting Yuuri clamp around his tongue. Viktor wanted to use his fingers, but he had not been given permission yet. He groaned in frustration as he felt himself being opened up wide and not being able to do the same thing to his husband. 

 

Understanding the sounds, Yuuri chuckled above, “You may use your fingers my love, spread me wide.”

 

Viktor groaned, pulling his mouth away, he sucked two fingers, slipping both inside the quivering hole. He scissored Yuuri, using his spit as lube, thrusting his fingers and hooking them to ensure that he hit the prostate with each thrust. Viktor moaned as he watched Yuuri’s cock thicken and harden once more, his own cock dripping steadily desperate for release. Viktor had to stop his ministrations for a moment when Christophe added in a third finger, the sting bringing pleasure with the pain. It took a lot for Viktor to not cum in that moment, feeling his own ass being punished.

 

“Now Vitya, fill me up.” 

 

Yuuri turned over, offering his ass up to Viktor. Christophe removed his own fingers and mouth from Viktor. He ran a hand along Viktor’s back, pulling his attention away from Yuuri so that he could take a deep kiss. Viktor’s mouth tasting like Yuuri, they moaned into each other, Viktor’s hand snaking down to grasp Christophe’s hard erection. 

 

“Get these cocks glistening and wet Viktor.”

 

Viktor nodded, his mouth covering Christophe’s hard cock, it was all Christophe could do to not explode into the hot, wet warmth of Viktor’s mouth. Using a small bit of lube, Viktor then coated Christophe’s cock with a few strokes mixing the precum with the lube.

 

“Perfect, now get yourself Viktor.”

 

Viktor pulled off Christophe, adding a bit more lube into his own hand, he carefully coated his own erection, not wanting to stroke too hard with how sensitive he was. When sufficiently lubricated, Viktor lined himself up and pressed the head of his cock into Yuuri’s opening. The tight warmth pulling him in almost making him explode immediately. He groaned as he pressed himself inside, enjoying the way Yuuri tightened around his cock. Once inside, he felt Christophe move behind him, sliding his thick cock inside. It was almost too much for Viktor, he could feel as Christophe rubbed against his prostate. Shivering, Viktor sighed, feeling so full, with a slight sting from how much he was stretched. Slowly, Viktor began to move, thrusting into Yuuri, causing Christophe to also thrust into himself. Being in the middle, he was able to better control how he was being filled, as it was, it would not take too much for him to just fill his husband. 

 

Christophe was first to cum, he thrusted with Viktor groaning as he felt Viktor tighten around him. 

 

Yuuri was moaning with each thrust, he could feel Viktor shaking above him. He tightened with each thrust, wanting to milk at Viktor’s cock, wanting every last drop inside him. 

 

“Now Vitya, please Vitya!”

 

With a loud moan, Viktor released, his balls tightening just before exploding, he felt light headed as his cum filled Yuuri. Viktor sighed, panting and covered in sweat. He bent over his Yuuri, feeling himself grow softer as he kissed the back of Yuuri’s neck. 

 

Christophe helped Viktor to lay on his back, while Yuuri repositioned himself between Viktor’s legs. 

 

“You have been so good my Vitya, let me reward you.”

 

Viktor had no idea how to react, his body was so sensitive from holding back and all of the work Christophe had done preparing him. He whimpered as Yuuri entered his very stretched out hole.

 

“Vitya, you are so lewd, do you like this, feeling me inside with all of Chris’s cum.” Yuuri purred, “It feels so good inside you my love.”

 

Viktor was a mess, he was not able to speak, save for whimpers and moans. He felt himself begin to harden once more. His cock still sticky and wet from fucking Yuuri, he cried out as he felt Christophe’s mouth cover him.  Sucking at him while being fucked. 

 

“Cum for me Vitya. Let Chris taste you.” 

 

Viktor’s back arched as he came inside Christophe’s mouth, feeling as the man sucked down every last drop with a satisfied moan. A few thrusts later, he felt as Yuuri added his own release to Christophe’s, he had never felt so full and so satisfied. It was all he could do to stay awake. 

 

Viktor sighed as Yuuri pulled out to admire the cum that followed.

 

“Rest now my beautiful Vitya.” Yuuri crooned, “Happy anniversary, my heart.”

 

Yuuri gently kissed his husband who had drifted off in blissful sleep, smiling when Viktor sighed contently, he and Chris cleaned up, returning to care for their sleeping lover. Gently cleaning him while he rested. Curling up on either side of Viktor to rest, their hands entwined while holding to Viktor.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos feed the muse!!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr too!  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
